


Be Quiet

by TemporaryDysphoria



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, heist sex, its just sex dudes, they do the deed in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Lupin and Jigen fuck in a closet while they hide from Zenigata.This was inspired by discord nonsense, and contains gratuitous smut.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisislegit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/gifts).



> @thisislegit, you're welcome, I hope you love it! please continue to bombard me with inspiration!

Jigen’s heart is pounding, and he can feel Lupin’s hot breath on the back of his neck. Loud footsteps stomp, inches away on the other side of the door. He feels Lupin stiffen behind him at the noise, then a long arm snakes around his waist, locking the door from the inside with a click. Jigen can only half make out the garbled words, but he can hear clearly when the footsteps start to fade away. A yell echoes from further down the hallway and then there is nothing but silence.

He takes a moment to take stock of where they’d ended up. They were being chased through a hotel and Lupin had opened the first door he’d found, pulling Jigen in behind him. It was a closet by the looks of things, empty, thank god – the place was barely big enough for the two of them to start with.

Lupin is still breathing heavily behind him, forehead tipped forward to lean against Jigen’s shoulder. It's been a while since they’ve had a good chase on foot with Pops. Jigen can feel Lupin’s chest expand with every breath against his back, and at the same time becomes abstractly aware that he's doing the same thing.

“We’re out of shape,” he mutters.

Lupin huffs into his shoulder, the arm that had locked the door now wrapping around him good naturedly, “too many cigarettes.”

“Bullshit.”

Lupin laughs. Jigen catches the change in tone instantly, he doesn’t even need the thief to shift behind him.

“Really, Lupin?”

The thief’s erection presses against his backside, and Lupin grinds forward slowly with a low hum, “Are you uninterested?”

The thief grinds against him again and as much as Jigen wishes he could say he’s unaffected, he can’t. His own cock twitches as Lupin ghosts a hand over his belt buckle. How the man is _so_ horny, _all_ _the time_ is beyond him. Especially at a time like this, when they’ve just been shot at and chased, and okay, maybe its something to do with adrenaline and a fight or flight or fuck response and -

Lupin presses a palm flat over him, grinding into him from behind and his train of thought collapses off the side of the rails. His teeth graze against the skin under Jigen’s ear, making him conveniently forget the reasons that he’d started listing as to _why_ this was a bad idea.

“We’ll have to be quiet though.” The thief is murmuring, lips still pressed against Jigen’s neck as he pulls the gunman flush back against him. “We can’t have anyone hearing us and finding out where we are. Can you manage that?”

Jigen’s belt buckle clicks traitorously loud in the dark. Lupin maps his shape through his underwear with lithe fingers, gripping him and stroking him firmly through the fabric. Jigen bites down a moan.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Lupin stretches out the word; the end of it turns into a kiss as he pulls Jigen’s head around to the side.

Jigen reaches blindly behind him, two can play at this game after all. He finds the belt buckle with no difficulty, but getting it undone while Lupin slips his hand into his underwear to smear precum across the head of his dick is another story altogether. It’s minutes too long before he feels the bare warmth of Lupin’s skin against him. Something snaps, and Jigen recognises it as a bottle cap. He tenses up, mentally trying to calculate the amount of substances Lupin carries on his person, and how many of them could be used for this specific purpose.

“Lupin,” he tries to turn and can’t, “ _What_ is that?”

“Lube?”

“ _Actual_ lube?”

“Yes Jigen, I’m not a monster.”

Sure enough, lube trickles down the cleft of his ass closely followed by warm fingers. Jigen bites down a groan as Lupin crooks a finger into him.

“Do I want to know _why_ you’re carrying actual lube with you on a _job_?”

In lieu of a direct answer Lupin adds a second finger and scissors them.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Lupin chides, withdrawing his fingers roughly, making Jigen hiss, “but if you _must_ know, it works really well on silencing squeaky safe mechanisms.”

A groan gets ripped out of Jigen’s chest as Lupin presses into him. It’s not a bad pain. It’s not the best angle, and it’s not the gentlest, but Jigen has to admit there’s something about the potential that they could be caught that makes the entire scenario a whole lot more arousing.

Lupin shushes him as he slides further in, cock feeling huge where it splits Jigen open. His fingers slide up to cover his mouth and it’s a good thing too. Because in the next moment, Lupin is bottomed out, and Jigen hasn’t even got it in him to try and smother the guttural moan that the sensation induces.

“Sshh, we need to be quiet” Lupin murmurs, fingers curling around Jigen’s lips as he starts to make small tiny movements with his hips.

Lupin could be asking him to recite the alphabet backwards and Jigen didn’t think he’d be able to do it in that moment. He can taste Lupin’s fingers where they slide into his mouth with the movements. They taste like sweat and gunpowder and when he sucks at one of the digits, Lupin’s entire body shudders behind him.

Jigen isn’t usually a vocal lover at the best of times, that role is normally reserved for Lupin. It’s an interesting role reversal, for Jigen to find himself suddenly being the ‘loud’ one. Especially when Lupin shifts his hips ‘just so’ and the angle hits him in a frustratingly pleasant way, dragging noises out of him he’d _never_ make under normal circumstances.

Lupin shushes him again, words whispered only half audible into his neck. Then the fingers are gone, and Jigen almost misses the barrier that he was able to moan into unguarded. He doesn’t have to wait for long though, because Lupin’s hand snakes down his chest, loosening his tie on the way down. The next thing he tastes is fabric, and feels Lupin’s spit slicked fingers move back into place over his lips, muffling every noise that he makes.

Lupin’s other hand had been anchored at Jigen’s hip, keeping him in place, but now it too was on the move. He was thrusting at an unrelenting pace, and Jigen was sure that anyone who walked past was going to hear the soft slap of skin on skin for sure. Lupin’s hand scoots up his chest, before coming to rest on the front of his neck. There was no pressure, not that Jigen needed it. The mere thought of Lupin’s fingers, soft against his neck was enough to melt him into putty.

He's so close, and he hopes like hell that Lupin is as well, or this might end embarrassingly quickly. The angle won’t quite let Lupin hit the spot inside him that brings him undone, but it’s close, and he only needs a little more, just a little more.

The door handle moves, and Jigen freezes. Suddenly, the footsteps outside sound much louder than before. Lupin freezes for a brief moment as well. The door handle moves again and there’s a frustrated curse from the other side.

Zenigata.

Lupin moves slowly, and Jigen thinks he might be preparing to pull out. He braces himself for the disappointing feeling of being so close, yet so far. He’s not sure what he’s more frustrated about, potentially being caught, or not getting to come in this god-awful scenario.

Until he hears Lupin’s low breathy voice in his ear as he slides back in to the hilt.

“You need to be extra quiet now, we wouldn’t want Zenigata to open the door and see you like _this_ , would we?” He punctuates the words with a brief deep thrust, before sliding out and returning to the excruciatingly slow pace.

Zenigata is yelling something outside the door, and the handles moves again. Jigen bites down a noise, exceedingly grateful for the intrusive fabric of his tie. Zenigata has caught the two of them in some fairly compromising positions in the past, but this would definitely take the top spot. He wouldn’t live it down.

He can feel his heart beating in his ears, panic rushing through his body as the door handle rattles again, once, twice, then finally, it stops. He can just make out the jumbled words of an officer claiming to have seen the two thieves make an escape two floors up. Zenigata booms out an order, and then the stomping footsteps slowly fade away.

He’s overcome with relief, and is lucky Lupin is still mostly keeping him upright. The thief takes advantage of his sudden boneless state to thrust in hard and deep, lips attacking where his neck meets his shoulder with a gusto.

“You did so well,” Lupin murmurs between licks, and Jigen is definitely a little mad about how much closer to the edge the praise pushes him. “God, you feel so good, I want to hear you.”

The tie is pulled out so quickly it feels like it might have chafed his lips. The next few minutes are a blur as he groans unabashedly into Lupin’s fingers again, until he comes, shuddering in the thief’s strong grip with a grunt and a moan. Lupin must have been holding out because as soon as Jigen comes, the thief follows suit shortly after, a muffled moan the only noise he makes as he shoves his face into Jigen’s shoulder.

The door of the closet feels harder against Jigen’s forehead with every passing second. He gets the inexplicable urge to laugh, given what they’ve just done, but there’s still a small amount of fear that the police will return and find them, and in the end, its only that thought that stops him. 

He elbows the thief behind him, making Lupin grumble into his shoulder.

“We can’t wait here all day for Pops to get back.”

“Just,” the thief is breathing heavily, his chest expanding against Jigen’s back with every inhale he takes, “give me a hot minute.”

“Come on, he’s not going to give us a free ride just because you’re out of shape.”

Jigen’s hat tips forward as Lupin slaps the back of his head, “Be quiet, you didn’t even do any of the work.”


End file.
